Doctor Who The Next Doctor/Doctor Who 50th Anniversary: Time of the Doctor- Part 1
I have decided to release the first part early. Enjoy! This is a fan made 50th anniversary special! Doctor who 50th anniversary and fan series Click here to view the rest of the 50th anniversary special! http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Story "Where do you want to go?" The twelth Doctor smiled "anywhere" Jane responded as the Doctor smiled running around his tardis. "Okay then" the Doctor flicked switches and pulled levers "we are going to somewhere amazing" he commented. He released the lever looking shocked as he looked towards his screens "what?" He said "what is it?" Jane asked frustratedly "the tardis has a mind of its own" the Doctor gulped "not there" he shouted. "Where are we going?" Jane asked "don't worry" the Doctor smiled "but there may be a paradox" he remarked as Jane looked worried. "Please tell me everything is going to be fine" Jane said "do you want the lie?" The Doctor asked "whatever makes my feel better" Jane said "everything is going to be fine" the Doctor said as he still had a worried expression. "Hold on" the Doctor told Jane as they both held on "why?" Jane asked "we are crashing" the Doctor said as the tardis fell until they hit the ground. The Doctor opened the tardis doors seeing smoke coming out of the tardis "she is smoking" the Doctor remarked as Jane got out of the tardis. "Well the tardis is smoking" Jane commented "we are here" the Doctor said looking round as he walked about. "Doctor" a machine called out walking towards them "old Cybermen?" Jane asked the Doctor "looks like one survived" the Doctor smiled as the Cyberman pulled out a gun. "You will die for the actions that you have done" the Cyberman said raising the gun. "Don't" the Doctor pleaded "I think this has happened before" he said as the Cyberman looked confused "you dieing?" The Cyberman asked "well I have died but no, this moment" the Doctor looked confused as the Cyberman raised its guns again. "The Doctor will die" it screamed out. The Cyberman focused on the Doctor and then a loud banging noise rang out as the Doctor saw an ice warrior. "What the hell are they doing here?" The Doctor asked seeing someone who he knew so well. "Sorry" the man said as the ice warrior continued towards the Doctor "I've got this" the man said pulling out a sonic screwdriver and aiming it at the ice warrior. He pushed a button on the sonic as the ice warrior fell down. "Well that won't last long" the man said as the Doctor knew who it was "can't be" he said "not you" the man said "why are you here?" The man asked "tardis malfunction" the Doctor replied. "Who is that?" Charlie asked "he's me" the eleventh Doctor replied. "Hi eleven" the twelth Doctor replied "hi twelve I assume" eleven said "this is impossible" twelve said. "Don't you remember" Charlie asked "only the oldest one remembers" eleven replied "so you don't remember?" Jane asked "little bits and now it is time" he said "time for what?" Eleven asked "you should mildly remember" twelve said "oh yeah" eleven said "just about" he commented as another ice warrior came. "Don't worry about that" another version of the Doctor said pulling out his sonic "allons'y" the tenth Doctor shouted pressing a button as that ice warrior also gone down. "Not another" twelve said "another what?" Ten asked "me" eleven responded as they saw the ice warriors getting up. "You shall be destroyed" one said in a whisper like voice "we will get revenge" another said as they began going towards the three Doctors. "Well I don't know about you but I say allons-y" ten said running as the other Doctors and companions followed. "How did you get caught up in this?" Ten asked "we could ask you the same" twelve responded as they continued running. "Use your sonics" twelve demanded as ten and eleven pulled ut their sonics and making the noise. The ice warriors continued "they're not working" eleven said "they have upgraded" ten responded "we use sonic and will learn from how you use it" the ice warriors say. "Are we in trouble?" Jane asked "I think so" Charlie responded as they spotted ten without a companion. "The companions are gone" ten said sadly judging their gazes. "You will die" the ice warriors continued saying. "We need to leave" twelve said as they ran out of the building "we're in 1563" eleven remarked as they continued running. "But why?" Ten asked "why are we all here?" He continued as they looked back and saw the Cyberman again as the ice warriors were on the ground with smoke coming off it. "People will see this" twelve told them "they already have" ten gulped seeing the Cyberman blowing Elizabethan England apart. "Stop" the three Doctors shouted together "any ideas?" Twelve asked not remembering this "sonics to mode 6 at the lion head" eleven said "of course" ten remarked. "Where is your sonic?" Ten asked twelve "the Juddoon burnt it" twelve responded as ten and eleven shrugged their soldiers and buzzed their sonics. The Cyberman did not move as the lions head fell on it as the Doctors gone towards it. Twelve gone down to see it's circuits as he pulled the plugs out "we have to leave" ten said "there was a reason why we were brought here" eleven said darkly. "No" twelve said "you know where were headed" eleven said to him "and it is not good" twelve replied. "What are you two on about?" Ten asked "the future" eleven told him as they all looked over to something dalling from the sky. "A fez" eleven said delightfully as he caught it "but where from?" Twelve asked as they all looked to the sky seeing nothing. Eleven put on his fez "who would wear that?" Ten asked "well all of us because fezzes are cool" eleven grinned "and I bet the bow tie is cool" Ten said "yes, bow ties are cool" eleven grinned. "What is that?" Charlie asked "thats impossible" ten said "no" eleven said "how is that even possible, its impossible" twelve remarked as they all looked in disbelief. Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Ice Warriors Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor